


Sync

by ketomax



Series: What Does It Mean To Be Human? [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Gavin, Gen, Trans Gavin, Trans Gavin becomes an android, but they live, character death... kinda?, elijah plays god (again), kamski twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 00:25:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15498183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ketomax/pseuds/ketomax
Summary: A stakeout goes wrong and Elijah is up to his elbows in blood. He pulls all the stops out and is relieved when it all goes to plan.





	Sync

He knew it would take a few hours for him to come to terms with what happened. Elijah caught him staring at his own dead body, fingers sensing the bloodstained fabric, LED blinking away as Gavin tried to process what was going on. Elijah hoped he wouldn’t hate him too much for playing god, but he _loved_ his brother too much to lose him now. The stakeout had ended in the worst possible way…

The shootout had gotten intense very quickly and Elijah didn’t even have time to think as Gavin jumped in front of him in the lab and took the bullet for him. All around him were bullet holes, but the police had long gone. They let him keep Gavin’s body, a morbid last gift.

Thank god his binder had compressed his torso enough to buy Elijah some precious time to save his memories. It was cutting edge- no, _bleeding edge_ technology and damn straight he was going to use it to save his brother’s life, no questions asked.

Elijah shifted and coughed under his breath to draw his attention away from poking his own dead body. “Gavin… Gavin please let me explain.”

Gavin didn’t look at him, he was still busy processing.

 

_[Wounds critical.]_

_[Heavy blood loss.]_

_[Elijah is alive.]_

_[Conclusion: I jumped in front of bullet judging by the trajectory.]_

 

Gavin finally looked up, feeling conflicted. He stared at Elijah from across his lab, finding the purple blood that stained his brother’s arms somewhat nauseating. He looked at his hands and could see the feint blue under the skin- thirium.

“…I saved your life. And… You saved mine too.” He looked down at himself again noting how masculine his form was; it was like his ideal body. God, Elijah knew what he liked… He really did care, even if he was shitty at showing it like a normal brother. Then again, if he had a normal brother, he wouldn’t be stood here now.

“…What model am I?”

Elijah pulled him into a tight hug, not caring about smearing Gavin’s standard black and white outfit (it was the only spare he had in the cupboard, and he felt endlessly guilty about it) and breathed in his scent. He had updated his prototype model, this time it had sensors in the fingertips with unique fingerprints and the capacity for natural human scent. It even had the capacity to eat and draw energy from chemical breakdowns within the bio-stomach. It was the most advanced prototype he had ever created and exactly like a real human.

“The best of the best… You’re… The real you that you should have been when you were born. God Gavin, I love you so much and I didn’t want to lose you.” Elijah’s voice hitched, and he trembled holding him in his arms, feeling the warmth from Gavin’s body.

Gavin shifted and struggled in his arms, “Hey c'mon back off a little… S-stop getting all mushy on me okay… I’m still… Alive sorta.” He mumbled. “What model am I? That’s the sorta stuff I should know right?”

Elijah just huffed a little, even now his brother couldn’t accept affection. Guess he got the personality over intact, which he was secretly glad of. “GV800… You are as close to a human being as I think I’ll ever get in my life time… I uh. I hope I got everything right. We’re twins so…”

“If you’ve modelled _everything_ after yourself I am going to strangle you-” Gavin flushed knowing full well what he was referring to.

Elijah just laughed and shook his head, wrapping an arm around his android brother. “Oh please, I am but a sculptor shaping the finest marble. You’re gonna find it a real joy believe me… Come on, let’s get you run through some checks. You literally died.”

Gavin still felt a little uncomfortable as he watched the skin fade from his hand leaving it white, a slightly unnerving sight to say the least. He swallowed, not sure where to look and followed Elijah out to the diagnostics room, more than a little bit glad he couldn’t remember the mission that lead him to this state. Gavin wasn’t sure he wanted to know the circumstances around exactly how he died- that was knowledge no man should ever know.

“Comin’ Elijah…” he smiled, bringing his skin back into focus on his hand and he followed his brother, his life saver, his hero, into the diagnostic lab.

“Thanks…”

“Seriously, don’t mention it. I’m honoured.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is an edited version of what was originally posted over on gavin-kamski.tumblr.com.
> 
> It was just a fun little one shot. Not sure if I'll do more...


End file.
